The present application relates to hand tools and in particular to a chalk reel or chalk line device.
Conventional chalk reels include a housing, a spool positioned within the housing, and a chalk line wrapped onto the spool. A chalk material is also positioned in the housing to coat the chalk line. A hook is secured to an end of the chalk line, and another end of the chalk line is secured to the spool. The spool is rotatable about an axis and the spool may be manually rotated by operation of a crank or lever. A user may extract the line from the housing, position the line against a work surface, and snap the line in order to create a clear chalk line on the work surface.